


Chocolate Bars

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Preferences(feat. all the Lilys)





	Chocolate Bars

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini challenge, prompt: 'milk chocolate'. using the names given in 'Can't Ever Be'.

New clothing, new hairstyles, new names and new job assignments-– they were each becoming their own person.

Though when they all ended up at the same place at the same time, for the first time in months, they all paused to look at two moon-eyed girls selling candy bars for charity.

"Would you like to buy a candy bar?" one finally questioned, still staring.

Each Lily- Iris, Rose, Violet, Daisy, Dahlia, and Marlin -nodded and grabbed.

One dark chocolate. One with peanuts. One with almonds. One with caramel. One crispy. And one smooth milk chocolate.

Along with six identical smiles.


End file.
